1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate, and more particularly to a gate that keeps children or pets out of restricted areas that may cause injury to children or allow pets to ruin objects in the area.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually all children and young pets are very active and curious so parents and pet owners have to be vigilant and pay nearly constant attention to keep children from being injured or pets from ruining furniture or household objects.
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional gate comprises a frame (70), a gate door (71) and a latch (72). The frame (70) is U-shaped and has four outer corners, two proximal inner corners, four holes (701) and four mounting bolts (73). The holes (701) are formed respectively at the outer corners. Each mounting bolt (73) has a threaded shaft, a proximal end, a distal end and a threaded collar (731). The proximal end of the bolt (73) extends into the hole (701) of the frame (70). The collar (731) is against the frame (70). The rear end of the bolt (73) is against a wall to install the frame (70).
The gate door (71) is mounted pivotally on the two proximal inner corners of the frame (70) and has a top distal corner.
The latch (72) is mounted on the top distal corner of the gate door (71) and latches the gate door (71) to the gate post (70).
The frame (70) can be mounted in any entryway, such as a kitchen doorway, a living room archway, the top or bottom of a staircase or the like.
However, the latch (72) cannot lock the gate door (71) closed in the frame (70), and children or pets can unlatch and open the gate door (71) without any trouble and get into the restricted area.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a gate to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.